


Maybe Just This Once

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec wants to help.





	Maybe Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

Alec holds the glass of water out to Magnus as the warlock turns his head. He blinks, almost like he was in a trance and looks up to his boyfriend. He smiles, but it’s not really there as he says, “Thank you, but I’m feeling much better now.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asks as he sets the glass down on the nearby coffee table and sits down on the couch beside Magnus.

“Positive. I’ve had all day to recover, but thank you for being here for me, love.”

Alec smiles at the pet name and reaches out to take Magnus’s hand in his own. Magnus lets him, basking in the affection and how much comfort it brings. Being drained of his magic takes a toll on him, not just physically but mentally as well. It’s hard to function right and even harder sometimes to talk, especially when it’s something like killing another. Although, Magnus is sure that the greater demon they vanquished will be back in another few hundred years or perhaps if they’re lucky, a few centuries.

“Is there anything else I can do?”

Ah, his Shadowhunter, his Nephilim who is always concerned for others. Even more so the people he cares for and loves. It makes Magnus’s heart constrict in happiness and what only can be described as great love for him. He shakes his head and says, “No, that’s- I’m alright.”

Alec nods his head, looking down. Even with being together for almost a year, Alec still gets awkward around him sometimes. Like he’s unsure of his actions. Magnus really wishes that he would stop second guessing himself. He’s blunt and honest, and that’s something Magnus really loves about him.

“Hey,” Magnus says touching Alec’s cheek gently, lifting his head up so their eyes meet. “I’m alright, but I wouldn’t mind some cuddling?”

Alec grins and so does Magnus as they start to reposition their bodies. Alec ends up with his arm wrapped around Magnus’s waist, then around his chest, bringing Magnus’s back to his front. They press together on the couch, the warmth sweeping through them both. It’s almost like they’re connected somehow. It feels so right when Alec kisses the back of his neck as Magnus’s interlocks their fingers together. It’s not going to be the most comfortable position forever. Probably less than an hour before they have to move their bodies so they’re more comfortable, but right now, snuggled into each other, it’s perfect.

“Love you.” Alec says softly, a little sleepiness creeping in as his breath ghosts over Magnus’s neck and shoulder.

Alright, maybe it’s okay if just this once they wake up with body parts falling asleep and a weird crick in their necks, thinks Magnus as he smiles.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
